


Still here when the sun is up

by dawnfairy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, ear biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfairy/pseuds/dawnfairy
Summary: Soobin thinks Yeonjun has been feeling lonely ever since he has gotten his own room, so he decides to keep him company tonight.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 322





	Still here when the sun is up

_Maybe he’s lonely_ , Soobin muses while watching Yeonjun’s pouty face from the other side of the kitchen table, _after all it has been a while since he’s had a room for himself…_

“Do I have something on my face?” Yeonjun chuckles, pulling the leader out of his thoughts and back into reality.

Soobin shakes his head, swallowing his mouthful of noodles. “No I was just thinking.”

“About me?” Yeonjun is teasing, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. He does this often—casually flirting, that is—he likes to fluster Soobin, who usually turns pink from his neck to his ears but this time Soobin doesn’t really react because, this time, he’s not thinking ‘ _hyung is so pretty_ ’ or ‘ _hyung’s lips are so plump_ ’.

“Yeah, actually.” Yeonjun’s face drops in surprise. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” It’s the older’s turn to blush, and he looks away for an instant, visibly thinking, before he looks back at Soobin again. It’s Soobin’s turn to look away, adding “You don’t have to say yes, I just thought that… That you might feel a bit alone since, you know, we just changed the bedroom organization and all.”

Yeonjun tilts his head, resting it on his hand, and smiles. “Ah, I understand. Yes, Soobinie, I’d be happy if you came to keep me company.”

The younger releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in, and smiles back.

* * *

They had chatted a little, but exhaustion had taken Yeonjun over quickly, and Soobin only a couple minutes later. However, unlike Yeonjun, Soobin isn’t a very heavy sleeper.

The first time Soobin wakes up, it’s still pitch dark in the room. An arm has slid around his waist while he slept but it’s the breathing against his shoulder that had woken him up. It doesn’t mind it, he even adjusts his position so it’s more comfortable for both him and for Yeonjun behind him. He goes back to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

The second time Soobin wakes up, the sun has started to break through the horizon and Yeonjun’s room glows in a gentle pink color coming from around the blinds. This time, Soobin doesn’t realize immediately what woke him up. Yeonjun is cuddling him tighter than before, his nose buried in Soobin’s hair, and his whole body is flush against the younger’s. Then, Yeonjun moves.

 _Oh_.

Something drags against his back, something hard and warm. Soobin holds his breath, but he stops himself from moving. If he moves, Yeonjun will wake up and will feel so embarrassed and will probably never want to cuddle with him again.

 _It’s okay Soobin_ , he thinks to himself, _he’s probably just having a nice dream and it’ll be over soon_.

Yeonjun moves again, this time pressing harder against Soobin and making him gasp. The small sound seems to make something change in Yeonjun, but as Soobin expects him to have woken up and to suddenly move away or something, Yeonjun adjusts his position, slotting himself against Soobin’s ass, his nose hitting the back of Soobin’s ear, his breath fanning against the lobe.

If Yeonjun’s actions could have seemed like an accident before, now it’s clear to the leader that he’s using his body for friction. The older’s arm that was loosely swung around Soobin’s waist tightens, his upper arm pulling the leader close and his hand resting flat on his chest, almost cupping it. _Maybe he’s thinking about a girl_ , Soobin can’t help but think because of the latter action, however he stops thinking when Yeonjun suddenly lets out a small whine and thrusts upwards, his hard cock sliding perfectly between Soobin’s cheeks, only separated by both of their underwear.

Yeonjun’s movements are still weak and lazy, but as time goes on—and it goes on so very slowly—they start getting more frenetic, desperate even. The older settles in an average rhythm, each one of his thrusts making it more difficult for Soobin to keep quiet as another small noise makes it out from his mouth and directly in the leader’s ear.

Soobin resists, one hand under his pillow and the other clutching the sheets until his knuckles turn white, until he can’t anymore and moans. The sound isn’t loud, but it’s enough to give Yeonjun a new purpose. The older’s hips move with more force, and slides his hand down Soobin’s torso and under his shirt, finding his crotch like he knows the boy’s body by heart, cupping Soobin through the underwear.

Soobin realizes how hard he’s gotten himself, but his mind stops functioning as Yeonjun holds him there, his thrusts making Soobin’s cock rub against his hand. _So he’s not thinking about a girl_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Soobin can’t help but whisper.

Behind him, another moan leaves Yeonjun’s mouth but this time, it sounds an awful lot like his name. He discards the thought, not wanting to project his own desires onto Yeonjun’s actions.

“Ah-aah, hyung—” Soobin is having more and more trouble holding back, but to be fair it’s not like Yeonjun is making it easy.

In his back, Yeonjun is practically fucking him through the fabric, his thigh separating Soobin’s ones to create a space for his cock between his cheeks. The only thing holding Soobin together is that Yeonjun is probably thinking about someone else—

“Soobinie…”

That’s his name, uttered in a whine by Yeonjun. It flips a switch in Soobin’s brain, makes him go ‘fuck it’ as Soobin pulls his and Yeonjun’s underwear down. Strangely, Yeonjun still doesn’t seem to wake up, but his sleeping self still appreciates the gesture, his warm cock dragging against the skin of Soobin’s ass, coating it in his pre-cum. The older lets out another moan and pushes himself even closer against Soobin—who didn’t know it was even possible—and his teeth wrap around Soobin’s earlobe, tearing a broken whine from him.

Yeonjun’s thrusts turn frenetic and soon, his hips stutter, he bites down on Soobin’s shoulder, and comes between Soobin’s back and his own stomach as the younger muffles a whine in his hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yeonjun whispers. His voice is clear, if not a little raspy, and it sounds _awake_.

Soobin considers pretending he’s asleep, but when Yeonjun starts to pull his hand away from Soobin’s cock, he lets out a small noise of discontentment and grabs the hand back.

“S-Soobin?” Yeonjun props himself up on an elbow to look at the younger, who turns his head to look back at him.

“Hyung, please…”

Things seem to finally align in Yeonjun’s brain and he smiles, his cheeks dusted pink and his hair a mess. _Breathtaking_. His hand wraps around Soobin’s neglected cock and Soobin comes a few moments later, too, but right before he does, Yeonjun steals his lips into a sloppy kiss, swallowing every moan.

Soobin’s high doesn’t last that long, and when he opens his eyes again Yeonjun is holding a warm towel, ready to clean Soobin up, having already done so himself.

Once they’re both clean and tucked back into their underwear—Soobin’s shirt discarded into the laundry pile—Yeonjun nestles under the covers again, but this time the leader is facing him.

“Thank you,” they both say, wearing surprised faces and laughing about it in sync.

When their laughters die down, they smile. Yeonjun is the first to speak up again.

“I’m sorry for… Surprising you, like that. But I want you to know that…”—he hesitates—“that I really like you and that if you want to forget about this, I understand and respect that.”

Soobin grabs his hand. “I don’t want to, I like you too hyung.” He doesn’t know if it’s the sleepiness or his recent orgasm that provided him with enough courage to say these words, but whichever it is, he’s grateful. Yeonjun lets out a relieved breath and smiles, intertwining their fingers.

They don’t say anything more, letting sleep take over their bodies once again as the sun rises outside.

* * *

The third time Soobin wakes up, he notices Yeonjun pouts in his sleep too, and smiles.


End file.
